Cuidalos Por Mi (Sasuke Uchiha)
by Kakashi009liss
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla luego del final de la cuarta guerra ninja. Las últimas palabras que su hermano mayor resucitado con el Edo tensei fueron: "Cuidalos por mi" Pero le dijo que los cuidara, no que se enamorará de su familia. Porque eso es lo que pasa, Sasuke Uchiha se enamora de la familia de su hermano. ¿Podra Sasuke reprimir sus sentimientos?
1. Prologo

Sus mejillas rosadas estaban húmedas, no quería que se fuera, sabía que si lo soltaba él se iría y no lo volvería a ver, no en esta vida.

Su cuerpo temblaba en cada sollozo que salía por su boca, sentía que estaba débil, sabía que en cualquier momento él dejaría de respirar por esa enfermedad que poseía. No le importo en absoluto cuando lo conoció, prefirió amarlo y tenerlo por un lapso de tiempo, que nunca amarlo.

Había hecho todo por sanarlo, vaya que lo había hecho. Era una genio en jutsu médico, podía competir con la mejor que según había escuchado era de Konoha, del hogar de su amado pero, su enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada. Si solo lo hubiera conocido antes, no, si solo ella fuera un poco mayor o tener la edad de él. Porque sabía, que aunque lo hubiera conocido antes ella seguiría siendo una niña y en esos momentos no contaba con los conocimientos necesarios.

—No quiero que te vayas, no te vayas. Por favor Itachi-kun, no me dejes, no nos dejes -- sus palabras dolían en el corazón del ninja renegado, le dolía verla así y por eso la había alejado al principio.

Tenía muy claro su destino, sabía que ese día llegaría y por eso la alejaba de él. No quería que ella sufriera exactamente lo que estaba sufriendo, pero fue egoísta, siempre volvía para verla de lejos.

No podía solo irse, tenía que protegerla y cada día se fue enamorando de ella. Su bello café claro, muy liso y sedoso, sus ojos aperlados, muy distintivos del Clan de su padre. Pero ella no corría peligro por pertenecer a uno de los clanes muy conocidos en Konoha.

No, ella corría peligro por los akatsuki o cualquier otro ambicioso por el poder del Clan de su madre, ella era la única del Clan Sairen con vida. Uno muy poderoso por su kekkei genkai, que jamás se ha comparado en todo el mundo ninja y por razón fue masacrado, por miedo a su gran poder.

—Hatsumi, este día tenía que llegar, lo sabes. Por favor no hagas esto más difícil, no te hace bien en tu estado -- beso su cabeza, aspiro el olor de su cabello y la apartó un poco de su cuerpo.

—¿Por que tienes que ir? Dile la verdad a tu hermano, no quiero perderte ahora. Te necesitamos -- le rompió el ver sus ojos rojos, pero esto tenía que pasar.

Sasuke, su pequeño hermano lo esperaba para por fin tomar venganza y él pagar por todas las vidas que quitó.

—Te amo Hatsumi, quiero que vivas tu vida, que seas feliz y cuides de nuestro hijo. Busca a mi hermano, él estará solo y los necesitará -- pidió sabiendo que en esos momentos no podría decirle nada a Sasuke de la familia que dejaba, una que jamás pensó formar pero ahí estaba, un pequeño bebé formándose en el vientre de la mujer que más Amo luego de su madre.

—Si le hablas a tu hermano con la verdad él entera, lo sé, porque es tu hermano y debe ser bueno como tú -- insistió viéndolo con súplica.

—No puedo, todo este tiempo he alimentado su odio por mi, además pronto moriré -- respondió refiriéndose a su estado de salud.

—Si pero podrías conocer a nuestro bebé, yo podría mantener tu enfermedad sin que avance demasiado rápido -- Itachi negó, ella embarazada no podía hacer jutsu médico y no pondría la vida de su hijo y de ella en peligro por la suya.

—No podría vivir si algo les pasará, ahora Hatsumi recuerda que me hiciste el hombre más feliz y que te amo -- se agacho hasta el vientre inflamado de cinco meses y poso sus labios en él, su hijo crecía muy sano. Activó su Sharingan para poder guardar en sus recuerdos la imagen de su hijo — Cuida a mamá, te amo hijo -- lágrimas bajaron por la mejillas de la chica, el Uchiha las limpio con mucho amor para luego apoderarse de sus labios.

La beso con necesidad, con amor, con anhelo. Deseaba retroceder el tiempo y estar en el momento que crearon a su hijo, poder besarla y hacerla suya como lo hizo tantas veces. Dejo el beso y con sus dedos golpeó su frente, le sonrió y poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Ella lo había hecho muy feliz y deseaba que su hermano conociera esa felicidad, esa que ella le dio. Esperaba que luego de su muerte su hermano estuviera en paz y así pudiera cuidar de ellos, su familia.

—Te amo Itachi Uchiha -- le dijo con tristeza.

—Te amo Hatsumi Sairen -- fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Ella acaricio su vientre, mientras miraba donde él estaba. Él quería que buscará a su hermano, el que tanto amaba pero ella no estaba segura de eso, no en ese momento.

Si hay algún error lo siento mucho.


	2. Capitulo 1: Iniciando su busqueda

El Uchiha caminaba hacia la salida de la aldea, tenía una promesa y una penitencia que cumplir, sentía su corazón feliz porque haya fuera en cualquier parte del mundo ninja se encontraba su única familia.

Debía encontrarlos y proteger de ellos así como su hermano lo había hecho con él, no sabía por donde comenzar pero gracias a sus ojos no sería muy difícil.

—¡Sasuke! -- el grito de su idiota amigo lo hizo detener su paso en la entrada de la aldea — ¿Entonces es cierto que te vas? -- pregunto llegando junto a él.

No venía solo, el cabello rosado de Sakura y el gris de Kakashi fue lo primero que vio cuando dio media vuelta.

—Quiero ver lo que el mundo me espera y debo cumplir mi promesa Naruto -- contesto con su habitual tono de voz.

—Debes tomar en cuenta que estás libre por contribuir a la guerra y que yo me haya convertido en el sexto Hokage. Por favor no hagas nada indebido -- pidió su sensei.

—¿Tienes que irte? -- pregunto Sakura y él asintió — ¿Me dejarías ir contigo? -- pidió apenada.

—Esto es parte de mis pecados y tú no eres parte de ellos -- respondió y ella agachó un poco la cabeza.

—No soy parte ellos -- murmuraba para ella misma cuando Sasuke se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro — No me esperes Sakura, yo tengo una promesa que cumplir y vivo por ella -- la pelirosa sintió su corazón doler, ¿sasuke no era para ella? Se preguntaba — Gracias -- se despidió como la última vez que se marchó de la aldea, pero ella lo esperaría aunque él no quisiera.

—¿Volveras Sasuke? -- pregunto el rubio, era su mejor amigo y no quería que se fuera.

—Si, pero debo dar con alguien antes. Ellos necesitarán un hogar y que mejor la aldea que él tanto cuido -- respondió y Naruto entendió, el Uchiha mayor Itachi le había pedido decirle a Sasuke si él no hubiera podido verlo.

—Ten, este es tu hogar y de tu familia también -- le dio su banda ninja y el azabache la observó, todavía no creía que él siguiera guardando eso.

La tomo y estrecharon sus manos, era una promesa sin palabras que él volvería. Después de todo si quería proteger a la familia de su hermano debía también darles un hogar. Dio media vuelta para iniciar su búsqueda, debía encontrarlos lo más rápido posible.

Meses después.

Una sensación extraña invadía todo su cuerpo mientras caminaba de regreso hacia su casa, había detectado hacía mucho que la seguían desde el pueblo. Su propósito no era matarla porque ya lo hubiera intentado, con un bebé en sus brazos era muy fácil de intentarlo; más el ataque nunca llego.

Siguió su camino buscando su cabaña para el resguardo de su bebé, solo así podría ponerle frente al individuo que seguía sus pasos. Visualizó su casa a la orilla de una laguna, mientras el sol se estaba escondiendo; ir tan tarde al pueblo no había sido una buena idea pero tenía que comprar unas cosas muy necesarias para su hijo.

Entro en ella y sin perder tiempo resguardo al bebé en la parte baja de la cabaña, mordió su dedo y enseguida hizo una invocación; una mariposa de tamaño mediano apareció.

—Si algo me sucede tu deber es proteger a mi bebé y llevarlo a Konoha, te encargas de dárselo a la quinta Hokage junto con esta carta -- explico su plan para emergencias cómo estás, no sabía que la quinta había sido reemplazada por el sexto Hokage.

Desde la última vez que vio a Itachi resucitado dejo de tener noticias, él le había pedido que se moviera constantemente por su bienestar y eso había hecho todos estos meses. Itachi si había conocido a su hijo y eso la hizo tan feliz como a él.

—Esta bien Lady Hatsumi, protegeré a Hikari-chan -- con sus alas atrajo al pequeño que dormía ajeno a todo.

La joven lo observó, acaricio sus mejillas, puso la carta en la cesta y sus dedos en la frente del bebé.

—Te protegeré -- se puso en pie y salio de la parte baja.

Tomo su arpa y salió de nuevo, observó a su alrededor mientras tomaba asiento; sus habilidades ninjas no estaban del todo desarrolladas. Su nivel era la de un Chūnin, se esforzó más en los ninjutsus médicos porque eran mucho más necesarios para su persona especial.

Pero su kekkei genkai le permitía cuidarse y derrotar a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar el instrumento, melodías armoniosas se escuchaban por un perímetro bastante largo. Comenzó a cantar, de una manera hermosa que cualquiera que la escuchará caería bajo sus encantos.

—¡Sal de ahí y dime ¿Que buscas aquí?! -- grito dejando el instrumento luego de terminar la canción.

Un individuo alto salió de entre las sombras bastante confundido al no saber cómo su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, estaba haciendo una reverencia y no tenía idea de porque.

—Te busco a ti y tu hijo -- respondió sin siquiera saberlo ¿que le sucedía? Se preguntaba. La joven al escuchar la mención de su hijo tuvo miedo, pero no lo demostró.

—Ponte de pie y mírame -- ordenó y otra vez el cuerpo del joven se enderezó sin que él se lo ordenará — Itachi-kun -- murmuró pero el azabache pudo escucharla, en un parpadeo ya la tenía frente a él son sus manos en sus mejillas. Con sus dedos acariciaba cada parte de su rostro y él no podía moverse — No, no eres él. Dispersión -- dijo y hasta entonces pudo moverse — ¿Como me encontraste Sasuke Uchiha? -- pregunto suave, sus sentimientos y la oscuridad de la noche la habían hecho confundirse unos segundos.

Sasuke la analizo mientras ella le daba la espalda y miraba hacia la cabaña.

—No fue fácil, pero teniendo en cuenta tus rasgos físicos resaltas en un pueblo donde no es Konoha -- su voz fría la hizo sonreír, le recordaba a Itachi cuando recién lo conoció.

—Ya veo, ¿Para que me buscas? -- cuestionó aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, Itachi jamás los dejaría solos.

—Hice una promesa de protegerlos Hatsumi, deben venir conmigo -- contesto viendo el también hacía donde está su pequeño sobrino.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo prometiste a Itachi? No es necesario Sasuke, Hikari y yo estamos bien -- escuchar el nombre de su sobrino por primera vez le dio calidez en su corazón, luz, eso significaba su nombre.

—No es solo por eso, ustedes son todo lo que tengo. Son mi familia, es por eso; aunque no lo hubiera prometido habría venido por ustedes -- seguridad y verdad se escuchaban en cada una de sus palabras, ella se permitió verlo a los ojos otra vez. Pero hoy no confundiéndolo con su hermano sino sabiendo quien era, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Bien, entonces pasa. Tienes que conocer a tu familia -- le brindó una sonrisa cálida, de alguna manera comprendió lo que su hermano sentía junto a ella. Porque eso estaba sintiendo con solo una palabras, calidez, paz, bondad, tranquilidad y hogar.

La vio entrar a la cabaña, la siguió a una distancia considerada, su cabello era largo, de un café bellísimo, su piel era blanca y aún con la oscuridad podía ver qué era suave o eso creía. Sus ojos eran muy distintivos del Clan Hyuga, pero había algo más hermoso que no podía explicar, ella irradiaba belleza.

—Esperame aquí, puedes tomar asiento. Prepare dangos si deseas -- ofreció y por un momento mientras sonreía vio a su madre.

—No te preocupes por mi -- contestó tratando de no escucharse grosero, no con ella. La vio bufar y le permitió ver qué en realidad ella era una joven como él, no era de la edad que esperaba.

—Ustedes los Uchiha son tan serios, solo espero que Hikari no heredé eso -- dijo más para si misma mientras abría la puerta para bajar donde su bebé esperaba.

—Tu eres una Uchiha también -- eso la hizo quedarse quieta, lo miro y Sasuke se sintió pequeño.

—No lo soy, nunca nos casamos -- sonrió triste y el azabache frunció el ceño.

—Eres la mujer de Itachi, eres una Uchiha -- ella lo pensó, Hatsumi Uchiha, todos la conocían por Hatsumi Hyuga porque Sairen era muy peligroso.

—Puede y tengas razón -- dijo antes de bajar — Estoy bien Tsubasa, gracias por cuidar a Hikari -- le dijo a la mariposa morada con negro.

—Llameme cuando sea requerido Lady Hatsumi -- se despidió de ella y desapareció en una bola de humo.

—Vamos pequeño, que debes conocer a alguien -- le dijo al bebé al verlo ya despierto moviendo sus manos y sus pies — Mira bebé, el es tu tío Sasuke, Sasuke él es Hikari tu sobrino -- el ojinegro se acercó para verlo mejor, el bebé le sonreía mientras movía sus manos y decía balbuceos.

—Hola -- puso sus dedos en la frente del bebé, Hatsumi lo observó. Él e Itachi compartían un parecido, y hasta las mismas acciones que significaban muchos para ellos. Pero con solo verlos a los ojos sabía que los dos llevaban con sigo un dolor, pero eran muy diferentes.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? -- pregunto dándole una mirada de cariño, una media sonrisa curvo el rostro del azabache. Los había encontrado, la búsqueda de su familia había terminado.

Si hay algún error mil perdones.


	3. Capitulo 2: Konoha

Hatsumi.

-¿Es aquella la entrada de Konoha? -- pregunto viendo unas grandes puertas, llevamos cuatro días caminando y lo que he visto hace un día han sido árboles tras árboles.

-Si, esa es Konoha -- contesta sin verme, la verdad estos días he conocido que a Sasuke no le gusta hablar mucho. Así que me he mantenido callada y solo le hablo cuando es necesario.

No ha sido un silencio incómodo, Sasuke es de esos hombres que con solo una mirada te dicen todo o no sé si es por la experiencia que tengo de su hermano que se como sobrellevarlo.

-Llegamos a casa cariño, ahí crecerás y serás muy feliz. Crearás lazos importantes y seguro de enamoraras, serás tan fuerte como tú padre -- le señalo a mi bebé la aldea que no está muy lejos, él aplaude muy feliz.

Muy emocionada corro hacia la entrada con Hikari dejando atrás a Sasuke, que venga con él no significa que deba cambiar quién soy.

-¿Quien eres y que buscas en Konoha? -- me detengo al ver un ninja frente a mí con un kunai listó para atacarme, aferró a Hikari a mi pecho en auto reflejo.

-¿Que crees que haces? -- abro los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sasuke cerca, lo había dejado atrás y ahora está frente a mí y sostiene la muñeca del ninja.

-Sasuke Uchiha, no sabíamos quien era y venía corriendo hacia la entrada de la aldea -- responde un poco nervioso por la mirada de Sasuke.

-Ella viene conmigo y si no te diste cuenta, trae un bebé en brazos ¿Que mal haría en la aldea? -- sus palabras son tan frías que pude sentir el miedo del ninja con máscara de oso.

-Tienes razón, no me di cuenta. Pueden pasar pero deben ir con el Hokage -- guarda su kunai y nos da el paso, había otro ninja y también se apartó.

Siento la mano de Sasuke en mi espalda y me da un leve empujón para que retome mi camino.

-No vuelvas alejarte así de mi, no en un lugar donde no conozcas -- lo veo hacía arriba, él es más alto que yo.

-Disculpa, la emoción me gano -- me mira de reojo y asiente para seguir caminando juntos - Esto es hermoso -- le digo viendo todo mientras caminamos, los niños corren, puede ver a otros atrapando a un gato. Con forme caminábamos sentía que nos miraban - Sasuke ¿Por que nos miran? -- le susurró mientras me acerco a él, su hombro choca con el mío y me observa.

-No prestes atención, aquí estarán bien -- contesta y asiento al escuchar la seguridad con la que me lo dice.

Hikari extiende sus manitas hacia él pidiéndole que le cargue, en estos días se ha hecho muy apegado a él. Sasuke le sonríe y coloca sus dedos en su frente.

-¿Lo quieres llevar? -- le pregunto al verlo indeciso si cargarlo o no, mi mira serio pero puedo ver cómo sus ojos tiene un brillo. Asiente en respuesta y le doy a Hikari quien muy contento pone sus manitas en su cara, Sasuke vuelve a dar una sonrisa.

Llegamos a un edificio donde teníamos que subir escalones, sentía la mirada de muchos sobre nosotros. Veían a Sasuke que caminaba con Hikari mientras él jugaba con su cabello y luego dirigían la mirada a mi.

-Sasuke Uchiha, que bueno verte de regreso -- una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio lo mira muy curiosa -¿Quien ella? -- me observa detenidamente.

-Hatsumi Hyuga Sairen -- respondo con la verdad, se supone aquí estoy segura.

-¿Sairen? ¿el Clan Sairen del país de la cascada? -- pregunta analizandome y yo asiento -Se supone ese clan fue masacrado hace muchos años -- le sonrió de manera incómoda.

-Lady Tsunade, ella es la madre de mi sobrino Hikari Uchiha. Es del Clan Sairen, la única antes de mi sobrino por supuesto -- contesta Sasuke por mi.

-Ya veo, qué hermoso bebé. ¿Cuantos años tienes? -- me pregunta y yo sonrió.

-17 años, Lady Tsunade. Déjeme decirle que la admiró mucho, sus habilidades médicas son las mejores -- la miro como lo que es, la quinta Hokage.

-Vaya, tienes la misma edad que Sakura. ¿Tienes conocimientos médicos? -- sonríe, pero ¿quien será Sakura?

-Lo aprendí debido a... Itachi -- susurré lo último al sentir la mirada de Sasuke - De hecho mi ninjutsu médico es muy avanzado si alguna vez necesita algún tipo de ayuda -- me ofrecí por si algo se necesita.

-Siempre necesitamos ayuda en el hospital o en misiones, claro, luego de probar tus conocimientos -- sugiere.

-Hablaremos de esto en casa, Hikari necesita a su madre, no puede salir de misiones por días -- interfiere Sasuke y lo miro entendiendo lo que dice.

-Pero puedes ir al hospital, búscame cuando estés instalada -- dice antes de irse.

-¿Piensas ir con Lady Tsunade? -- pregunta cuando llegamos a una puerta.

-Tal vez lo haga ¿te molestaría? -- pregunto buscando sus ojos.

-No, me parece bien que te adaptes. Pero lo de las misiones no estoy muy seguro -- opina y toca la puerta.

-Pase -- escucho una voz aburrida al otro lado, Sasuke la abre y me hace pasar primero - ¿En que puedo ayudarte? -- pregunta un peliplata, su mirada me pone nerviosa. ¿porque oculta todo su rostro? Solo puedo ver su ojo - ¿Sasuke? ¿Cuando regresaste? -- su voz en tan neutral, pero lo veo abrir más su ojo al ver a Hikari.

-Acabo de llegar, ella es Hatsumi y él Hikari mi sobrino. Vengo a informarle que habitaremos el distrito Uchiha Kakashi sensei -- contesta, el que ahora es Hokage me observa.

-¿Una Hyuga? ¿Cuando abandonaste la aldea? -- pregunta.

-Su nombre es Hatsumi Hyuga Sairen, jamás a vivido en Konoha Kakashi sensei -- respondió Sasuke por mi.

-¿Eres una Sairen? -- pregunta sin poder creerlo.

-Así es Lord Hokage, era la última Sairen hasta que nació Hikari mi hijo -- contesto y él asiente.

-¿no te molestaría demostrarlo? -- vuelve a preguntar.

-A ella no le molesta pero a mí sí, me gustaría que ellos pudieran descansar. Luego podrá demostrar lo que quieras -- el Hokage lo vio y asintió.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, puedes disponer del distrito -- responde y me mira a mi - Bienvenida a Konoha Hatsumi -- sonríe, o eso creo por su mascara.

-Muchas gracias Lord Hokage -- doy una reverencia y Sasuke abre la puerta para salir de ahí - Creo que tienen mucha curiosidad por mi -- comienzo a decir viendo a los aldeanos otra vez.

-No te preocupes, en el distrito Uchiha solo estaremos los tres. Nadie te incomodara y tendrás la libertad de ir y venir, es muy grande -- mi mira pero luego mira a Hikari, que ríe feliz.

-¡Sasuke! -- giro al escuchar el grito, un rubio corría agitando la mano, junto con una chica cabello rosa -Vaya, la abuela me dijo que habías regresado, y vine corriendo a buscarte -- su sonrisa es tan grande que contagia.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, mmmmm... Que bueno que regresaste -- saluda la chica viéndolo a él y a mi hijo, me mira a mi de arriba abajo.

-¿Es él tu sobrino? -- pregunta el rubio y se acerca a tomar su manita - Tu debes ser Hatsumi, nunca pensé fueras una Hyuga como Hinata-chan. Bienvenida a Konoha, soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage ¡deberás! -- me abraza tan rápido que solo alcanzó a corresponder - Ella es Sakura-chan y somos los amigos y compañeros del baka de Sasuke -- yo río al escucharlo y Sasuke bufa mirando hacia un lado. Pero la chica no me quita la mirada de encima ¿por que me mira así?

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Naruto, ha ambos -- me corrijo viendo a la pelirosa.

-Igual, me da gusto conocerte -- sonríe la pelirosa, o eso intenta.

-Sasuke si quieres ir con tus amigos y hablar por mí no hay problema, Hikari y yo te esperaremos en casa -- le digo y él me mira.

-¿Vivirán Juntos? -- veo como su ceño se frunce mientras nos mira.

-Claro Sakura-chan, ellos son familia, tienen que vivir juntos -- responde Naruto pero creo ella no está de acuerdo ¿sera novia de Sasuke?

-No, iré con ustedes. Deben descansar, los veré luego, Naruto, Sakura -- se despide y da la vuelta tomándome el codo.

-Mucho gusto otra vez, y espero encontrarlos de nuevo -- les digo y ellos nos miran alejarnos, creo no le caí muy bien a la pelirosa.


	4. Capitulo 3: Ustedes son mi hogar

Hatsumi.

Me estiró en la orilla de la cama, el sol está comenzando a dar su luz. Veo que son las 6 de la mañana y no escucho ningún ruido lo que quiere decir que Sasuke sigue dormido o eso creo. Observó toda la habitación, está todavía con un poco de polvo, Sasuke ayer por la tarde la sacudió lo suficiente para que Hikari y yo estuviéramos cómodos.

Tengo curiosidad por ver los secretos de Itachi cuando era niño pero no es el momento, también quiero hablar con Sasuke si puedo hacerlo, después de todo, son cosas de su hermano. También decirle lo de vivir juntos, a mí no me molesta su compañía, me hace feliz que Hikari tenga una figura masculina cerca pero tal vez eso le cause problemas con Sakura, creo es la misma Sakura que Lady Tsunade menciono y será por algo ¿no?

Todo a mi bebé en brazos que duerme como una roca, está tan acostumbrado a dormir mientras nos movemos de aldea que no se despierta tan fácil como cualquier bebé. Veo el cuarto de Sasuke y dudo si entrar o no, pero necesito hacer el desayuno y quiero que Hikari descanse.

Me lo pienso unos segundos pero igual entro, soy muy sigilosa, podía llegar a Itachi sin que me viera así que Sasuke no se despierta. Puedo verlo sin camisa, su pelo cubriendo su cara y su pecho cubierto de vendas hasta el brazo que le hace falta, la verdad no me había percatado de eso, dirán distraída pero así soy.

Le preguntare si puedo hacer algo al respecto, utilizo mi kekkei genkai y podría recuperar su brazo. Pero se lo preguntaré más adelante, no quiero ser una entrometida tan rápido, conste dije tan rápido porque entrometida si soy.

Pongo a Hikari a su lado que da a la pared para que no se caiga, cuidando no despertarlo. Pero lo hago rápido y salgo de su habitación. Tomo mis cosas y me doy un baño, voy a la cocina y definitivamente no hay nada. Hago posiciones de manos.

-Jutsu clon de sombra -- un clon aparece frente a mí, agradezco a Itachi entrenarme cuánto pudo -Quiero limpies la cocina y la Sala, yo iré a comprar unas cosas pero por favor no hagas ruido -- le ordenó.

-Hai, ¿Algo más? -- pregunta y me lo pienso.

-Cuando este toda la casa limpia desapareces -- mi clon asiente y yo tomo dinero, creo aceptaré trabajar en el hospital, no puedo depender de Sasuke.

Camino por el distrito Uchiha, es muy grande para vivir solo nosotros y las casa están sucias y algunas en mal estado, creo haré algo al respecto. La aldea está algo concurrida para ser tan temprano, pero no es ni la cuarta parte de la gente que vi ayer.

-¿Que puedo darte linda? -- una señora muy amable con frutas me sonríe mientras yo observó.

-Deme de todo por favor -- sonrió y ella asiente feliz.

-Aqui tienes, linda -- meda las bolsas y yo las tomo, paso por cada puesto comprando todo lo necesario, huevos, verduras, arroz, pescado, carne, leche.

Cuando me doy cuenta estoy súper cargada, bueno pero tenía que comprar todo. Camino de regreso al distrito pero siento una mirada sobre mi, antes de entrar veo a un castaño cabello corto y ojos perlas, igual que los míos. Debe ser un Hyuga, después que mi padre murió junto a mi madre cuando tenía 5 años, jamás había visto otro de su clan. Lo ignoro y por fin entro al distrito, veo hacía atrás pero ya no pasa de ahí, creo que entrar aquí es como si entrara a una casa sin permiso, le doy la espalda y sigo mi camino.

-Termine, oh.. te ayudo -- dice mi clon cuando me ve llegar, la cocina está limpia e igual la sala -¿Puedo ayudarte a guardar todo? Y el refrigerador funciona -- me dice y yo asiento.

-Gracias -- le digo y mientras ella guarda yo comienzo a cocinar el desayuno.

-Deacuida, yo soy tu -- contesta y reímos, hago bolitas de arroz, pecado, y unas brochetas de carne con verduras. No sé qué le gusta a Sasuke, y que cantidad come pero es mejor que sobre a qué falte - Termine, me voy -- dice mi clon, asiento y desaparece en una bomba de humo. Inmediatamente todo lo que hizo recae en mi cuerpo, pero no es la gran cosa.

-Hatsumi ¿fuiste de compras? -- levanto la cabeza al escuchar a Sasuke, trae a Hikari sobre su hombro.

-Buenos días Sasuke, si fui de compras y limpie un poco. Iba a despertarte para que desayunes y disculpa haya entrado a tu habitación pero me sentiría más segura si lo dejaba contigo -- respondo mientras me acerco para cargar a Hikari, él mira un poco hacia abajo y me observa antes de darme al bebé.

-Disculpa, buenos días. No te preocupes, lo que me hizo extraño es que no te sentí, la próxima vez hablame para ayudarte -- yo asiento y lo llamo para que se acerque.

-No se que te gusta pero espero lo disfrutes, por favor come lo que quieras ya que también no sé la cantidad que comes así que creo hice mucho -- se sienta y mira la comida mientras yo le sirvo un vaso con leche caliente.

-No te hubieras molestado, no estás aquí para hacer esto -- me dispongo ha alimentar a Hikari que ya comienza a ingerir comida y me encojo de hombros al sentir su mirada.

-No me molesta Sasuke, extrañaba cocinar para otra persona que no fuera yo, así que no es nada. Ahora come y lo hice con mucho cariño -- me analiza otro par de segundos pero comienza a comer, Hikari está encantado con las bolitas de arroz, y río al ver su boca cubierta.

-Se parece mucho a Itachi -- muerdo mi labio y asiento, Hikari es la viva imagen de él. Y eso me hace feliz, tengo un pedazo de él. Dejo de comer y lo veo, Sasuke deja de ver a Hikari y me mira también.

-¿Te importaría si veo su cuarto? Ya sabes, ver sus cosas -- pregunta y el niega.

-Puedes hacerlo, está también es tu casa -- sonrió, seguimos comiendo donde el único ruido que hay son los balbuceos de Hikari - Iré con Lady Tsunade, necesito trabajar para traer dinero -- Sasuke frunce el ceño y me mira.

-No es necesario, aquí tienes todo. Nada te faltará -- humedezco mis labios pensando en cómo decirlo sin escucharme mal agradecida.

-Lo se y gracias, pero soy una mujer independiente, quiero ser útil y tener mi propio dinero. Tú no siempre estarás con nosotros, harás una familia -- explico pero su ceño sigue igual.

-Ustedes son mi única familia, entiendo que quieras hacer algo y si es así puedes hacerlo. Pero nunca te faltará nada, yo me encargo de eso -- asiento, no pienso desanimarlo. Cuando dice familia sus ojos brillan y eso hubiera hecho feliz a Itachi.

-Sabes, hoy mientras compraba me seguían -- comento, él me mira preocupado -Oh, no te preocupes, no me hicieron nada. Solo me siguieron, era un Hyuga, me imagino tenía curiosidad pero no se acercó ni nada -- me apresuró a decir al ver su rostro.

-Ire con Kakashi sensei para hablar de eso, seguro habrán más siguiendote y no quiero que comiencen hacer especulaciones -- se pone de pie y me imagino es para ducharse.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -- pregunto, se lo piensa y asiente -Bien, le daré un baño a Hikari y si no te molesta le llevaré comida a Lord Hokage, creo si hice mucha -- dije viendo la comida que sobró, no espere respuesta y subí para asear al bebé.

•••

-Lord Hokage aquí le traigo un poco de comida, espero sea de su agrado -- le pongo la canasta en su escritorio y él me mira sorprendido.

-Gracias Hitsumi, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? -- pregunta y saca una bolita de arroz ¿se quitará la máscara?

-Los Hyuga están siguiendo a Hatsumi, antes de tomar acción yo mismo vine a hablar contigo -- el peliplata asiente y yo no he dejado de verlo esperando el momento que baje su máscara.

-Si, no hace mucho vino Hiashi Hyuga con preguntas. Tal parece que alguien del Clan vio a Hatsumi esta mañana y la siguió hasta el distrito Uchiha, tendrán que hablar con él para explicarle, bueno y conmigo ya que yo tampoco poseo información de ti -- me mira y yo asiento, bajo la cabeza al darme cuenta que lo veía demasiado y Sasuke me mira. Vuelvo a levantar el rostro y su bolita de arroz ya no está ¿cuando se la comió?

-Si pues, mi padre era Akiyama Hyuga. Mi madre Kanade Sairen lo encontró muy herido, al borde de la muerte. Había iniciado la tercera Guerra Shinobi, mi madre se escondía muy bien junto con unas cuantas familias sobrevivientes al ataque del país de la cascada, nuestro Clan se había negado a participar y los acusaron de traición. Mi madre cuido y curo las heridas de mi padre, cuando él despertó no recordaba nada, ni su nombre pero mi madre lo cuido tan bien por un par de meses que se enamoraron. Usted sabe que el Clan Sairen fue muy conocido por su kekkei genkai, pues nuestro apellido lo dice todo, las mujeres son las más poderosas ya que poseen los poderes de sirenas. Con solo escuchar cantar a una pierdes el poder y voluntad de todo tu cuerpo, vives y sirves para ella, además que nuestras lágrimas sirven para dar vida, cuando aún hay remedio, aunque eso nos lastima a nosotras, podemos controlar muchos cuerpos, aunque te cubras o revientes tus tímpanos, el canto siempre entra a tu mente. Entonces mi madre le dio una lágrima a mi padre, y así pudo recuperar su memoria pero no regreso, la amaba y se quedaría junto a ella después de todo aquí en Konoha lo daban por muerto. Tiempo después nací yo, me parezco a mí padre pero tengo todas las habilidades de una Sairen, cuando tenía 5 años encontraron donde los pocos sobrevientes del Clan vivíamos y también fueron matados por las mujeres negarse a servir en la organización akasuki, yo iba hacia ese lugar pero mi madre me lanzo por una cascada, nuestro Clan controla el agua como los Uchiha el fuego así que no se me presento ningún problema pero al volver ya no había nada. Todos estaban muertos y yo solo puede enterrar los cuerpos de mis padres para después vagar escondiéndome y sobreviviendo, después de todo mi madre me había salvado -- le cuento toda mi verdad, o bueno, lo que tiene que ver con mi origen.

-Veo tuviste una vida muy difícil -- el Hokage me mira, su mirada me agrada, no me mira con lástima y eso me hace feliz -¿Sabias que tu padre iba ser el líder del Clan Hyuga? -- pregunta y yo niego, mi padre jamás me habló de su familia. Solo me entreno mis habilidades del puño suave.

-No Lord Hokage, nunca hablo de su familia porque mi madre se sentía culpable que él dejara todo por ella. Solo entreno mis habilidades del byakugan -- contesto, él asiente.

-Eso es porque él poseía los conocimientos, antes solos los de la rama principal tenían los conocimientos y por eso tú los tienes. Tendrán que hablar con Hiashi, esto podría traer problemas si no se habla, piensan que robaste tus ojos -- yo lo miro sin creer, no creí que mi padre dejara todo esto aquí.

-Te aviso que no dejaré que nadie le haga daño, si tengo que usar la fuerza lo haré. No me importa masacrar a un clan más -- miro con miedo a Sasuke, no quiero que él también cargue con eso al igual que Itachi, no por mí.

-Sasuke, no digas eso. No harás nada, se que todo se solucionará, yo no quiero nada del Clan si es lo que piensan, ni siquiera sabía nada de líderes ni ramas principales -- lo último me dirijo al Hokage.

-Prometi protegerlos Hatsumi, y se eso implica enfrentar a los Hyuga no representa ningún problema para mi -- abrazo a Hikari con fuerza, yo no quiero causar problemas.

-Nadie lastimara a Hatsumi, Sasuke. Yo no lo permitiré, hablaré con Hiashi antes que ella lo haga -- lo miro y sonrió, él es el Hokage después de todo.

-Gracias Lord Hokage -- digo antes de salir, Sasuke no tiene buena cara.

-No, gracias a ti por la canasta de comida -- vuelve a sonreír sacando otra bolita de arroz, asiento y camino junto a Sasuke.

-No quiero causarte problemas Sasuke, si es necesario me iré de la Aldea -- le digo cuando salimos del edificio.

-Quiero que esté sea tu hogar, el de mi sobrino. Pero si tienes que irte, nos iremos los tres -- dice y pone su mano en mi hombro, sonrió.

-No quiero dejes tu hogar por nosotros Sasuke, estaremos bien -- le digo abrazando a mi bebé.

-Ustedes son mi familia, donde ustedes esten, es mi hogar -- sonríe sincero y golpea mi frente, abro lo ojos a más no poder y él toma a Hikari -Demos un paseó, antes que golpee a ese Hyuga -- gruñó y yo veo al ninja de esta mañana, sigo a Sasuke con Hikari mientras acarició mi frente.

Mil perdones por anticipado si hay errores.


End file.
